Survival
by Zerogrl99
Summary: Max and Logan are captured by Lydecker. One thing leads to another. Who will survive?


  
Title: Survival   
Part: 1/1  
Author: Rhonda  
Email: buffys@buffymail.com  
Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with James Cameron or Fox. Nor do I know any of the cast or crew of Dark Angel. I don't own any of the characters. I'm just a fan and this story is for entertainment purposes only and I am receiving no money for it.  
Feedback: I love feedback. Try not to flame me too much. I like the poz stuff best.  
Spoilers: Pilot - BBWW   
Authors Notes: Even though I like happy fics I thought things might need a small change. I'm warnin ya it's kinda sad.  
Rating: PG-13 (Mild Language)  
  
Survival  
  
Manticore HQ  
2009  
"Sir, Not all of the prototypes have been accounted for, Sir." the officer spoke, fearful of the consequences that may happen after telling his superior his news.  
"Find them. No one rests till they're apprehended." Lydecker yelled.  
"Yesss ssir." The officer shivered, not knowing if it was from the cold or from cold of Lydecker's voice. The officer called out to his team. They ran in the direction of the perimeter fence.  
"I'll find you all and you'll regret this I swear it." Lydecker whispered into the night, so only his 'children' could hear.  
  
Manticore Warehouse  
2019  
"I'm not gona ask you again. What do you know about Manticore?" Lydecker yelled into the face of the prisoner.  
"Don't I have the right to a lawyer? And besides I'm pretty sure this is not the normal interrogation procedure." The man in the wheelchair sarcastically replied. His efforts to piss off Lydecker worked, which in return got him a slap in the face. As the interrogation continued, someone was watching. Unable to do anything...but watch.  
"I told you I don't know anything about Manticore!" The crippled man said. "I've told you everything else."  
"Don't believe you. But since you won't talk." Lydecker strolled over to a table, picked up a gun. Suddenly silence was broken by a scream. "Nnnoooo!!!!" She let out a bellowed scream again. The dark haired woman pulled at her restraints with all her might. But even with her genetically engineered strength she could not break the bonds.   
"It's ok Max. I'm sorry... I love you." The man in the wheelchair spoke softly, a tear fell down his face. Without another thought the cruel beast pulled the trigger. *BANG!*  
The woman screamed louder than she had ever screamed in her life. "NNNNOOOOO!!!!!! You heartless bastard! You son of a bitch!". She snapped, she broke the leather and chain restraints. Only Iron bars kept her from ripping his head off and cradling her love. She pulled, hit, and kicked the bars, but they would not give.  
"Tranq her." Lydecker said moving back to the table, watching four men with tranquilizers gun surrounded the cage and shoot the woman inside. Only 2 of the darts actually hit the woman. Those two were just enough. Weariness hit the woman and she fell. No longer could she move, with heavy eyes she stared at the body of her love. "Logan." She whispered. Then her eyes closed.  
  
Manticore Med.-labs Psych. Ward  
2019  
(3 Hours Later)  
My life is over. I have nothing left. No job, no friends, and my love was killed before my eyes. I can't be strong anymore. My strength died with Logan 3 hours ago. Now I'm sitting in a metal-reinforced straight jacket, loaded on tranqs, in a padded cell. It's only a matter of time before they'll try to reprogram me. Make me into one of their happy little soldiers.  
Logan...I can't live without him. He shouldn't have done the cable hack on Manticore. They found him. They killed Bling. I tried to protect them. But I couldn't, I was knocked. Logan was so helpless. All he could do was let them take him. They took me as well. I was restrained and Logan's interrogation began. I watched as Lydecker beat the hell out of him. Regardless what Lydecker did, Logan wouldn't say anything about Manticore or Eye's Only. I admire his courage.   
I've always hated to cry. In Manticore, we were taught it showed weakness. We were punished if we even showed one teardrop. Now my tears are flowing like rain. Tears for the loss of Logan and the loss of my freedom, my life. Lydecker is at the door watching me. Planning what will be done with me no doubt. I'll just curl up in the corner and try to sleep off some of these tranqs. Damnit I can't even think straight because of them!! Sleep...maybe it's all a dream...and when..I..wake up...everything..will..be..ok.  
  
Manticore 'Reprogramming' Labs  
(1 Day Later)  
It wasn't a dream. She had hoped. The tranqs wore off and she was thinking clearly again. Silent tears fell down her face. She couldn't move she was strapped in to a chair in an empty room. "I think you've had enough time to readjust. We'll begin with the reprogramming." Lydecker said walking into the room followed by two armed guards and two scientist. "It might take a while with her. She is a bit spunkier than Brin was."  
*Brin.* She thought. *They reprogrammed her? I should have known* Before she could react a virtual reality helmet was attached to her head. She let out a small cry of pain when she felt it clamp onto her skull. She struggled and then subsided when the helmet injected another tranquilizer.  
"You see we've advanced in teaching and training You will absorb all the necessary information. We'll have you as the soldier you once were in no time. Perhaps even better." Lydecker smirked.  
Images appeared into Max's mind. Things she had all seen before. The white screens with the big black letters. Know Your Enemy, Deception is a Tactical Advantage, Move in the Interests of Yourself and Your Team...ect. * I can't think about it. Block it out. I have to do something. * She saw fighting, combat, battles, whatever. She observed pictures of herself as a young child, training with Zach. Something in the machine stopped and then all the pictures faded, and the helmet released itself. "I believe she's ready. Take her to the training field and give her Some fatigues to wear." Lydecker ordered. He would see what progress can be made with this one. Of course if there was none to be found, she was always expendable.   
  
Manticore Training Field  
2019  
(A Day and a Half Later)  
I've been training for hours. I don't know why. I know they did something to me. Making me want to do this. Just like when I was little. I'm in the same unit with Brin. She's not the same. She's colder. I think I retained a little of my 'human' side. I want out of here. I want my job, my friends, ...and I want Logan. But I know I can never have those things again. But maybe I can still have my freedom. I'm in enough control of myself , where I think I can take out a guard or two and try to escape. Even if I get shot and killed, anything is better than staying here. Maybe there is a God and he'd let me and Logan be together again. My god I miss him. I have to get out of here. I wish I could take his body with me. But...there's no way I could get out carrying him. When I'm taken back to the barracks I'm getting out. One way or another.  
  
Manticore Barracks  
2019  
(A Day and Half Later)  
  
She had showered and gotten out of her fatigues and into sleep-wear. She crawled into her bed, Not really much of a bed more-so a cot. Along with a dozen other Manticore children. None of them could be more than 13. She lay there for a few moment just long enough for the children to fall asleep. She thought about waking them so they could escape too. But most of them were too far gone in the programming to be 'normal'. Silently she counted backwards from 10. "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...NOW!!" She said jolting out of bed and running as fast as her legs could take her. Security wasn't very tight. She was disappointed in Lydecker. She figured he would have smarted up a bit, from the last escape. She wished Zach were here. He was a natural leader. He would have known what to do. Max was just playing by ear.  
She had made it outside. The fence was unprotected, what luck. "You're not going anywhere." She heard the voice she hated more than anyone, Lydecker. She turned slowly, to see Lydecker standing by a Manticore 'child', who was Brin. She knew what was going to happen, she took off running. Lydecker signaled his 'child' She pursued her. Max reached the fence, she started to ascend the fence. Brin grabbed her and pulled her down. "Traitor." Brin spoke.   
"Brin stop! It's me Max. I'm your sister." Max exclaimed.  
"You're a traitor. I can't let you leave." Brin punched Max in the face.   
"I'm not going to hurt you Brin." Max blocked another punch then a kick from Brin.  
"Then you'll die!" Brin leaped at Max, pinning her to the ground and started a relentless assault on her.  
"Brin? Do you remember the escape? We were all scared. Zach was our leader. Do you remember how you felt when you realized you were free?" Max cried in desperation.  
"Yes. Go now." Brin climbed off of Max and she jumped up on the fence. A second later she was running.  
"You let her escape." Lydecker was stern.   
"Yes sir." Brin Stood in attention.  
Lydecker pulled his gun from the holster and ...*Bang* Brin fell limply to the ground. Max turned around at the sound of the gunshot. She stared at the man standing over Brin's corpse. "You can't run forever! I'll find you! This isn't over, Not by a long shot Bitch!!" He yelled. Max turned around and ran. She ran for her life and she ran for her freedom. She was free again. But it really didn't feel like freedom to her. At least not until she saw the lights of her city...Seattle. Only thing was it wasn't the same. One thing was missing Logan. She needed to think. She went to a place where no one would find her. In her secret place, the space needle.   
She sat on the needle thinking. About lost friends, family, and Logan. She cried for almost an hour. Light just started to break in the night's sky. The tears slowed. He wouldn't want me to cry. "It's never going to be the same." she said to herself. "But maybe I can make it better." A slight smile crept on her face. She sat there watching the sun come up and realizing there was a way Logan could live on. She climbed down the space needle, she had work to do.  
  
Logan's Apartment  
2019  
(3 and a Half Days Later)   
  
Everything had been cleaned up. Bling was gone. No sign of blood or evidence of a fight anywhere. Max sat in Logan's chair typing away. She thought of him. She thought of the times she would sneak in and find him typing sitting in this exact spot. The thought saddened her. She would never see him again. He would never make another 'Eye's Only' hack. Taking care of the downtrodden, Blah Blah, Woof Woof and all that. Think of him quoting her, she smiled and went back to typing.  
"Do not attempt to adjust your television. This is a Streaming Freedom News Bulletin. This cable hack will last exactly 60 seconds. It can not be traced. It can not be stopped and it is the only free voice left in the city. Three days ago a great man was killed. Logan Cale was murdered for what he believed in. His Murderer Donald Lydecker. With my own eyes I saw Lydecker pull the trigger hitting Logan in the head." She spoke into the mic. As she spoke about Logan a tear trickled from the corner of her eye and fell down her cheek. " Logan was a treasured friend. His loss will hit many good people hard. But this will never happen again. Donald Lydecker will pay for his crimes. This has been a streaming Freedom New Bulletin viva the new 'Eye's Only' Informant, Peace." She ended the broadcast. She walked into the living room and stood by the window. She saw the people huddled up together, a couple holding hands, and children playing in the dirty streets. All of them seemed happy, but she was going to make it better for them. In his memory...or die trying.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
